


Realizations & Confirmations

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Competition, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 20th - Day 1: Buddie  +  “Oh no…he’s cute.” + fluff
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Realizations & Confirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry angst snuck it's way in but it didn't stay for very long

**_Realizations & Confirmations_ **

  
  


Today was a community event for the fire station.

There would be plenty of parents and kids along with single people just dropping by to ogle at the men and women in uniform. It was just gonna be one of those days.

Buck and Eddie were on ladder duty. Not because they were the best at decorations but because they were among the tallest, outside of Bobby that is, they were among the youngest too.

But the truth was Chim and Hen were pimping out their friend's assets to the moms and men that visited for a little show.

All in the good name of donations for the station itself and the various charities they supported. It was necessary.

Buck wasn't dumb. He knew that's what they were doing. He was pretty sure Eddie had caught on or was near to it.

"Is it straight now?" Buck asked.

He was ready to be done. For having 20/20 vision Buck couldn't tell if something was straight for the life of him.

"Hen. Let him borrow your glasses." Chim told her with a shake of his head at Buck.

"And let him find a way to break them? They're durable, they're not buck-proof." She joked.

"Can you just tell him how much to lower it? We're almost done." Eddie, the voice is reason and mercy, came to Bucks aide.

"That's why you're my best friend." Buck smiled.

"And here I thought it was because we work so good together and I'm Christopher's dad." Eddie joked.

"Well. Christopher's my BFF so- that's why you're only my best friend." Buck teased back.

Eddie laughed. "That's cute. You're lucky I'm not offended." He glared back playfully.

With the ladders finally put up the boys were split up for duties.

Buck was on kid patrol. Answering questions, giving out stickers, and showing the truck.

Eddie got roped into the charity donation table that had flyers and sheets along with lockboxes for money they got in today.

He was making a record of the donations on his chart after giving the people who donated a slip to use for a tax write off.

"Oh. He's cute." A pretty lady said to Hen who was walking her through something.

"Yeah. If you're into that kinda thing." Hen shrugged with a smile towards Eddie's direction.

"The uniform doesn't hurt." The woman said before going back to finishing what she was doing.

"You should see him with the little boy he loves. It's adorable." Hen shared before sending the lady down the table to Eddie.

She walked up and looked at Eddie. "Oh. Hello handsome." She seemed surprised.

"Thanks. Would you like to donate? The local food pantry is in need and we have a benefactor that'll match donations three-fold." Eddie gave her the usual details.

She could write it off if she wanted or needed to. It'd be helping families that were going through a rough time. And if she didn't have the money then she could always volunteer also.

"I really don't have much. Is it like $5 minimum?" She asked.

"No." Eddie shook his head.

"Any donations are welcome ma'am. Whatever you want."

She pulled out a ten and handed it over while Eddie saw her gaze.

She was looking wistfully at-

"Buck." Eddie noticed.

Did he say that out loud?

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing." Eddie shook his head.

She left off in Buck's direction. He was waving bye to a pair of siblings going to their parents.

Oh.

No. Not him. Him!

She was looking at Buck before. They were talking about Buck.

Hmm. Eddie agreed.

Hen mentioned to her how Buck loved Christopher. He did.

Eddie knew that.

She was calling Buck cute. And, sure he was. He was attractive.

In one millisecond Eddie's world was flipped on its head. 

How had he not-

Eddie personally found buck attractive. He's cute- to Eddie.

"$500 Bucks." A guy said. " I'd buy dinner with one of you if I could but sadly y'all don't hold auctions like that anymore."

Some man dropped five hundreds and sauntered over to Buck's station with a smirk.

What was happening?

Eddie put the money in the secure sleeve he'd been entrusted to guard and wrote the name on the business card that was included very quickly.

"Phil. Take over for me." Eddie got up to follow. To do what? He wasn't really sure. 

But that didn't stop him.

"Hey! I didn't say yes. Eddie!" Phil whined behind him.

But Eddie had to go do something about this.

"Hi. Coleman, right?" Buck pointed at the guy before him.

"Oh. Wow, you remembered me. It's nice to see you Buck. You're looking good." The guy eyed Buck up and down without any shame for ogling the man.

"Ha. Thanks. You came to top your donation from before?" Buck asked. This wasn't their first meeting. He knew the guy. "You pull off a suit pretty good." 

"Oh you have no idea. I top things a lot, it's just in my nature"

Eddie wasn't sure if the innuendo flew over Buck's head or if he was acting oblivious. Maybe he just didn't care for it.

"Hi. Buck. Need some help?"

"Huh? Sure. Oh. Eddie, this is William Coleman. He was one of my first rescues when I joined." Buck introduced him. "Coleman, this is my partner Eddie. You've probably never seen him but he's an awesome firefighter."

Buck waved between them as a little girl came up to tug at his pant leg.

"Hi. Nice to see you again. Did you have a question Molly?"

"Can I get more stickers? My sister didn't want to come."

"Huh? Sure. Here."

"Are you not scared of fires?" The girl asked point blank.

Kids could be so open and direct when asking things at times.

"Hmm. No. I am still a little scared. But I know I'm not alone when I go to put them out and get people safely away from them. We've got a lot of stuff to help us and we went to school for this. Plus I know that people count on us to go in and help even if it is a little scary at times." Buck told her after kneeling down to her height. 

"I'm scared of the monster that eats my socks in my room." The girl told him in a loud whisper.

"Oh. Well, maybe if you pretend you're not scared you'll see that it's nothing to be scared of. And you can get your socks back." Buck laughed softly. 

"Hmm. You're smart."

"Thank you. I think your mom's waiting for you." Buck pointed behind the girl.

Eddie and the guy, Coleman, had watched the quick little exchange in complete silence.

Buck waved with a blinding smile before turning back to them.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?" Buck asked while subconsciously moving over to Eddie's side, both where he felt best and where he wanted to be.

"How are you so good at everything." Coleman sighed.

"I'm not," Buck laughed in disbelief and elbowed Eddie gently. "You can ask him, I suck at cards and I've got a lot of movies I'm still catching up on."

"Well. If this doesn't work out. Give me a call." Coleman said, handing over another card. And staring up and down at Eddie.

He could look all he wanted, Eddie wasn't interested. All he got back was a glare before Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck's shoulder.

"For a job offer?" Buck asked, confused when he saw his personal number on the back.

"That too. Would be fun to have you working under me."

"Are- are you asking me out? Don't you- aren't you married?" Buck asked, looking shocked.

"He's nothing compared to you."

And while that was a compliment sure, it wasn't a nice one.

"No thanks. I don't see you like that Coleman." Buck said, handing back the card.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I can see why." His eyes traveled between them before he left the station.

"Did he think- we were together?" Buck asked, seeming to put things together now.

"You did call me your partner." Eddie pointed out.

"Oh. I guess so- but you're way out my league. And you're not-" Buck caught himself, mid-laugh.

"Not what?" Eddie asked.

A batch of kids came over ending the conversation.

Eddie stayed with Buck and they told jokes to the kids while sadly admitting that they had no dog.

Finally the roughly three hours of chaos that had moments of laughs was finally over.

Eddie and Buck came to sit on the couch as they hadn't had a call since the first half hour.

"Now you can tell me what I'm not." Eddie said, killing Buck's warm smile for a split second.

"So much for that."

"So much for what?"

"Can we forget it?" Buck asked.

"I'd rather know what it is." Eddie said. "You can tell me." He reassured Buck, nudging him slightly with an open expression.

Buck looked nervous.

"You don't like me, in the same way that I like you." Buck told him while looking at his feet.

"Or- maybe I like you a lot more than you think." Eddie laughed.

Buck's head jerked up.

"Did I hear that right?" He looked skeptical, but hopeful too.

"After everything we've been through. I can say that it took me a bit to catch up with how I feel." Eddie said as he bumped Buck's hand with the back of his own.

"I can relate to that. It's- kinda scary, but- in a good way."

"What's that saying? Courage isn't the absence of fear?" Eddie said, earning a wider smile.

Buck watched as Eddie leaned in. This could be the start of-

The alarm rang out.

They got up on instinct and headed to join the others.

After a long and grueling car fire they were back at the station.

Everyone was exhausted.

The others were catching a breath and snacking until some food was made by Bobby.

Buck and Eddie had the couch to themselves again as the others were helping, napping, or eating something.

Eddie's head came to rest on Buck's shoulder on the couch.

Buck's grin could power the whole damn city right now.

He thought about asking Eddie. Buck didn't imagine him about to kiss him right? That was real.

"We'll talk more later. Relax Buck." Eddie didn't even open his eyes as he said that. 

He must have known what Buck was thinking. 

"Okay." Buck chuckled.

And wasn't that something to look forward to after work.

For now though. He was content in just being here spending time with his best friend, the man he was proud to know so well and had come to love so much.

Buck leaned back and decided on a little shut eye. They'd be woken by the bell or to Bobby saying the food was ready.

The future was unknown but he'd take any future with Eddie because it couldn't be bad and Buck knew that in his very soul.

  
  



End file.
